


you make me wanna...

by spreadmywings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Scaring, Shopping, This Is STUPID, not much tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadmywings/pseuds/spreadmywings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is irritated and harry's sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make me wanna...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is tbh I was talking to a friend about something like this and the first thing I thought of was louis and Harry so there you go.

after getting home from a long day of shopping, louis was irritated. Harry was sad because louis was irritated. they had gotten ready for bed and all the while louis not saying anything. Harry would start a sentence but then stop in the middle of it when he realized louis wasn't listening. They crawled into bed, louis staying on his side and Harry on his.  
"Night Lou, love you" Harry whispered. He almost cried when louis didn't respond back. 

It was three in the morning when Harry woke up. He leaned over, looking at louis.  
"Lou?" He whispered. "Louboo?" Harry asked louder. He shook his shoulders slightly. Louis stirred awake, looking at Harry.  
"What?!" He practically yelled. Harry jumped, looking down at his crotch.  
"I just pissed the bed because you scared me."


End file.
